Sisters
by Tauria
Summary: Luna and Celestia study the night sky, and bond for a bit. / one-shot (which needs a better title)


**Sisters**

_Tauria_

Luna stood on her balcony, gazing up at the beautiful starry sky she had created, and smiled. It was a gentle smile, as the beauty of her night was something the blue alicorn took extreme pride in. She only wished more ponies would revel in it.

She knew that there were some ponies who preferred the nightlife, who enjoyed the beauty she created, yet... She could not help but wish for more... at least a bit of recognition beyond Nightmare Moon... Every time she wished, however, guilt sprinted through her chest. She felt ungrateful for this second chance - ungrateful for her chance to prove she was not a jealous, spiteful brat.

The steady best of hooves sounded behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a white alicorn standing behind her, rainbow mane and tail flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"Luna," Celestia said, joining her sister on the balcony, "your night sky is gorgeous... far better then my pathetic attempts." And this was true. Though Celestia possessed the power to control both sun and moon, just as Luna did, her special talent did not lie in the night.

Luna smiled. "Nonsense, dear sister. You did wonderfully in our - my - absence." Luna smiled proudly. Only one slip up this time!

She had done her best to improve her way of speaking since Nightmare Night and thought she had done rather well. Maintaining it around the citizens was something she had not yet tested, however.

Celestia smiled. She stood by Luna in silent companionship, both sisters gazing at the night sky in wonderment. Each star twinkle d brightly, as if Luna had spent time on each individual star. Celestia had always admired her sister's way with the night. The blue alicorn spent what seemed like no time on the night, and yet the result was something more beautiful then the white alicorn had ever been able to create when she ruled the night.

After the moon reached its peak, Luna turned to her elder sister. "Shouldn't... you be in bed?" she asked hesitantly.

Celestia smiled. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." The elder sister was almost too nervous to ask, for depending on how Luna felt, she may be irritated with the request... her sister had always been unpredictable, even before the Nightmare Moon incident.

Luna raised an eyebrow at Celestia. "Yes?"

The white alicorn took a deep breath. "I know it's got to be hard on you, being recognized for Nightmare Moon, or for just generally not being known by your people. I've noticed, and it bothers me. Very much so. I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while, but..., as you know, it's been busy. Not exactly an excuse, however."

Luna frowned. "I know that you are trying to help, sister, but talking... does not do much for us - me."

Celestia nodded. "I know. And so... I thought you might want to learn to raise the sun, and do my other duties... and we could change places for a while."

Luna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Celestia smiled, nuzzling Luna's neck. "It is only fair... Besides, our people must learn to love you. Perhaps this is the way to go about it. We'll start small, of course. Errands, taking my place at certain meetings, making some of the decisions... then move to larger, more complicated things as you get the hang of it. And while this is going on... I'll see about making a holiday for the moon, like there is for the sun."

Luna was shocked. She knew her sister loved her and wanted what was best for her, but this was completely unexpected. She bit her lip.

"You'd do that for me?"

She smiled. "Sister, I am not as... cold as I was one thousand years ago. I made a promise that I would do my very best never to shut you out the way I feel I did." Celestia did feel terribly guilty for everything she did all those years ago. She had never been able to put it completely out of her mind, and now she was being given a chance to make up for what she did.

Luna smiled, nuzzling her sister. "We both have done things which we regret, Tia. But those things are done now. And we have both been forgiven."

"And when did little Lulu become so wise?" Celestia teased.

Luna playfully bumped her sister. "I'm not so little anymore!"

She laughed, draping a wing around her little sister. Luna released against Celestia's soft fur, embracing the warmth of her wing rather than the coolness of her night. That was one thing that she wasn't always too happy with about her night. But, with every good thing, bad things must be put up with.

"I love you Tia."

"I love you too, Lulu."

* * *

**Tauria**: Well, for a my first my little pony fanfiction, I think it was pretty good! And no, there will not be anymore chapters. This is a one-shot ^.^

I hope the princesses weren't put of character ^.^' I did my best! Anyways, hope you liked it!

Please leave a review!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.


End file.
